Some Sort of Fanfiction Thing
Yeah, so this is some sort of fanfiction thing made by that one guy. Read it. Submit characters. Do nothing. It's up to you, really. Or is it? o_o The Exposition Dump So yeah, the setting for this fanfiction is the Hunger Games universe. How cliche, am-I-right? Nyeh heh heh. However, there are several differences. For one, the Districts of Panem actually won against the Capitol in that one war that I can't remember the name of and all split into separate governing bodies. The Capitol itself was burned to the ground. Slowly, but gradually, each of the Districts became their own separate nations independant from each other, and became rivals of a sort. The District's rivalry allowed them all to progress exponentially in terms of technological prowess and the like, their growth assisted by the technology they managed to steal from the Capitol before it was destroyed. It was only a matter of time before they made the transition from "Rivals" to "Enemies". It began with District 3 declaring war on District 12. District 3 quickly stormed District 12 with an army of humanoid robots. District 12 didn't stand a chance, even with the advances it had made. From there, things only got worse. Each District declared war on at least one other. Those that weren't warring often became allies, fighting against their enemies to protect their similar interests. The people of the former nation of Panem were thrown into a chaotic new world, one far worse than the one they had been living in before the rebellion. And thus, we are thrust into a world of endless war, one where hope seems like a silly, fleeting dream. The Characters So yeah, you can submit your characters to this if you so desire. I'll try and give each character their own moments to shine, but I can't guarantee anything. Using links to tribute pages is fine, as long as you provide the stuff not on the page (such as the District information, job, and, preferably, backstory). Oh, and no troll characters, please. >.< Required Info: Name: Gender: Age: District (Originally From): District (Currently Residing in): Personality: Strengths: Weaknesses: Backstory: Current Job (soldier, spy, scientist, civilian, etc.): Current Characters w/ Status District 2: Sayuri Tachibana (Currently Unknown) District 4: Addison Waters (Currently Unknown) District 7: Alex Haines (Currently Unknown) District 13: Rochelle Viale (Currently Unknown) Adreanna Danish (Currently Unknown) The rest of this section will be added once I get a few submissions...hopefully. Current Wars/Alliances Allies: The Career Districts: 1, 2, and 4 The Coalition: Districts 6, 7, and 8 The Science Alliance: Districts 3 and 13 The Union: Districts 9 and 11 The Armada: Districts 5 and 10 Wars: The Career Districts vs. Everyone The Science Alliance vs. The Coalition The Union vs. The Armada The Coalition vs. The Armada Their names don't actually have anything to do with anything, by the way. The Actual Story We'll get to this part later. Chapter Zero: Prologue General Kaldin gnaws nervously at the end of his cigar. "Dammit, how did they make it this far?" He stares at the giant blue screen in front of him, showing numerous camera views of different areas of District 2. The numerous war medals adorning his military coat shine brightly as the light from the screen reflects off of them. Most of the cameras show the same thing: Chaos. Unidentified assailants rampage throughout the District, killing civilians and soldiers alike without discrimination. Dead bodies are practically everywhere, the corpses of both sides slowly increasing in number. "We need reinforcements..." Kaldin gestures towards a nearby operator. "Ensign, send for reinforcements. District 1's army should be relatively close by." The ensign nods and speedily taps away at the console in front of him as the general steps off his podium. Another operator notices this and confronts him. "S-sir, where are you going?" He asks, barring General Kaldin's path. "I'm escaping, of course." The general pulls a pistol out of a holster attached to his side and shoots the man right between the eyes without hesitation. "After all, if I die, so does District 2." ---- Category:Fan Fiction